


Emerald Isle

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Neville and Luna take a trip.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Emerald Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Luna Lovegood" and "Ireland"

“Oh, Neville, look.”

He stopped, looking around at the wide fields around them, then turned to frown at his wife. “Look at what? Did you find something?

Luna smiled. “Everything and nothing,” she said. “We’ve spent all our time looking for new plants and new creatures, but we haven’t stopped just to look.”

“That’s true,” Neville agreed. He took her hand and looked again.

Ireland was beautiful, rolling green hills and an endless blue sky. They’d passed a farmhouse about an hour ago, the thatched kind that went on muggle postcards, but as far as Neville knew, they were the only humans for miles.

It had been two days since they’d arrived, stop number one on their European tour to meet with several Herbologists and Cryptozoologists, and they’d been out since dawn wandering the less-travelled paths looking for specimens of their own – but Neville hadn’t really thought about the places they were going as being, well, _places_. Really, he’d been so busy with the arrangements and packing for this trip, that he hadn’t really thought about much at all.

Which, of course, was why he needed Luna in his life, to remind him of what was _really_ important.

“It’s nice here,” he said, after a long moment. “We should come back, for holiday.”

Luna leaned against his side. “That sounds nice.”

THE END


End file.
